


Shock and Relief

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana is angry with Arthur because he wouldn’t court any of his female friends.</p><p>Warnings: Sexual acts mentioned. Witness of sexual acts by a third party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Relief

**Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

*-*-*

“I’m shocked! Shocked! _Shocked!_ ” Morgan smashed into her chambers looking appalled.  
  
“What seems to be the matter, My Lady?” Gwen asked politely, bowing to show her respect to her mistress.  
  
“Arthur!” she nearly screamed. “He’s insulted yet another dear friend of mine, he wouldn’t even _entertain_ the idea of courting her to the ball! Can you believe that?” Morgana nearly screamed.  
  
Gwen smiled to herself. “I’m sorry to hear that, My Lady.”  
  
“I just…” She huffed and sat on her bed.  
  
“Why are you so upset?” Gwen asked her. “Surely, your friend isn’t heart-broken over it.”  
  
“No,” Morgana said quietly. “I just think he’s hiding something and he won’t share. We are supposed to be close, you know.” Morgana looked at Gwen, as though she was studying _her_. “You know something, don’t you?”  
  
“I’m sorry, my lady, I do not.” Gwen lowered her gaze and immediately turned around. She began to gather clothes to take for washing.  
  
“What is it, Gwen? What aren’t you telling me?” Morgana immediately stood up from her bed and followed Gwen.  
  
“Nothing, my lady, I swear!” Gwen immediately rushed out, nervous that she might have revealed too much already.

*-*

The next day, Morgana decided to stroll about the castle before lunch and heard strange voices coming from a room at the end of the hall. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the door to the medicinal supply room.

  
She saw a familiar set of blond hair sort of floating against the wall as she slowly pushed the door open. Arthur was there…and it didn’t take long for her to realise that he wasn’t there alone; along with the fact that his trousers were missing.  
  
There was an _individual_ that was on their knees as Arthur’s trousers rested on the ground and his bare arse was displayed for her to see. She frowned at the site. How dare Arthur lower himself to the fact that he’d rather cared for a servant to provide him pleasure than for him to commit himself to a full relationship with a woman that would be worth his valour.  
  
Morgana huffed. She was rather quite offended at the fact that Arthur chose to get his cock sucked by diminutive peasants than a woman that was worth something. As Arthur groaned she heard the individual laugh—the one that was on their knees. Morgana had been mistaken. It wasn’t a peasant woman. The laugh came from a man. It wasn’t long until the supposed individual on his or her knees had begun the act of performing oral pleasure to Arthur and Arthur had begun moaning that she’d realised that she’d been mistaken all along _. It wasn’t a woman_ , Morgana thought to herself again. It never had been a woman. Arthur fancied men, or at least his cock did.  
  
Morgana shuddered at the thought.  
  
She’d been trying to set him up with her friends but instead should have been looking into the Knights instead. Arthur’s moans only got louder and she quickly closed the door. She should not have been standing there watching her _brother_ having sex, no matter how shocked she was! She stood by the door and hoped and prayed for whatever illicit acts they were performing to be over. She wanted to know who it was that was on his knees. She’d only gotten a glimpse of the mystery man’s hands. She wondered if it _was_ one of the Knights, and if it was—why were they near the medicinal supply rooms and not in the den or Arthur’s chambers.  
  
A moment later, Morgana saw Gaius approaching. _Oh no_! She panicked. Gaius would enter the other room and catch Arthur! He’d tell Uther! Even if he wouldn’t tell Uther, she would never willingly allow an old man to witness a murky act. Morgana continued to panic. As Gaius reached closer, she came out of the shadows and fell. Making a rather loud noise. She wondered if Arthur and the mystery man would hear her. Come to their senses and get themselves together.  
  
“Oh no! I think I’ve twisted my ankle!”  
  
“Lady Morgana, are you alright?” Gaius asked, worried, and he knelt down to help her.  
  
“I was just taking a stroll and I must have tripped. I’ve just been so clumsy lately.” She made an excuse and held her ankle with her right arm. “It really hurts, Gaius,” she lied some more.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Arthur came rushing out, looking ruffled, his shirt not properly tucked in his trousers. Right behind Arthur was _Merlin_. She should have known. She felt _so_ stupid. She should have seen this from the first day.  
  
“Morgana!” Arthur exclaimed. “What…what are you doing here?”  
  
“It seems she tripped, sire,” Gaius said. He looked at Morgana who was huffed and he gave her a knowing nod. _Gaius knew_? No, it couldn’t be!  
  
“Right,” Merlin added. “I’ll fetch a soothing balm. I recently created some after I went to the forest looking for the plant to mix with ginger and pepper.”  
  
“Oh, that…” Arthur said. “It’s not here, it’s at…” Arthur stopped mid-sentence when Merlin raised both his eyebrows. They turned to look at Morgana who was glaring at them.  
  
“I’ll be alright. I’m sure, I’ll live,” she said, and with Gaius’ help stood up. She slowly walked away from the three men and turned around the corner. To say that she was shocked to learn about Arthur’s fling with Merlin was an understatement. Yet, she was relieved when she thought, _at least it’s not Gwaine_.  
  
 _The End_


End file.
